Blood In The Water
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: During a particularly difficult fight with Hawkmoth, Chat Noir is swatted into the Seine, and loses consciousness. Ladybug, desperately jumping in after him, finds herself in the middle of the Seine with no way to get to shore without losing Chat Noir in the rapids.


"I got you!" Ladybug's voice hardly could be heard above the rushing water of the Seine as she pushed her head over the waves, barely keeping a grip on the black leather of her partner's suit. Tears clawed at her face when she got no answer from Chat Noir, his still face not even twitching as he bobbed in her hands.

Ladybug glanced over to the closest bank, the bank where they had been dueling Hawkmoth but a moment before.

Chat Noir had gotten too close to the infamous villain as they sparred, his claws had bent around Hawkmoth's pendent. Unfortunately, this closeness allowed the man to simply swat him into the Seine river, as if he was a pesky fly.

Alone, that's all they were to him. Pesky flies who stood in his way. Only together did they stand a chance. _Only together!_

It had been Ladybug's fault they hadn't fought together. It was her fault Chat Noir had shoved her away to fight Hawkmoth by himself. It was all because of her he was now water-logged and unconscious. All because of her, all because she had a _measly bad day._

She had dived into the water when Chat Noir hadn't immediately reappeared, ignoring Hawkmoth completely. He had ignored her, too, leaving the scene with so much promptness, that she didn't even see his silver, masked face.

Now, staring at the five-minutes-previously battle grounds, Ladybug found that not a trace of the villain could be found. However, just because he looked like he had gone, didn't mean he was.

She pivoted best as she was able to in the water, swimming as far away from the last known location of Hawkmoth as she could, still wielding an unresponsive, unconscious, and unbreathing partner behind her, the feline weighed down by his steel-toed boots.

"Chat!" She screeched above the waves, trying to swim over to the opposite shore. "Please wake up!" The last word was cut off with choking as a flood of water crashed into her mouth, spluttering. _Wake up. Please. Don't die on me. Not this time. Not this time. I failed you. I know I did. Please…please…be okay. Be okay. Please. Don't die._

She knew she had to get him to shore, pump air into his lungs and force the water out. Unfortunately, the current was unusually strong that day, the water was freezing, and the river was higher than she could ever remember it being – ignoring Siren, of course.

Ladybug sobbed, her tear drops splashing into the water below her, and she couldn't help but wonder if her tears were as worthless as they seemed; not even able to make the water level rise.

Rising or not, the Seine river pulled at Chat Noir, trying to reclaim him as it had done with so many other victims. By tugging at Chat Noir, it also dragged her down, the water threatening to give her death as it may have already done with her partner. The thought made her quake, made her begin kicking more vigorously, not wanting to accept her fate.

"_Ladybug_!" Came a familiar cry, carrying across the Seine and bringing relief upon with it.

The one in question looked up as a large boat pulled up alongside her, her eyes raising to the deck above her. "Luka!" She cried upon seeing the hair-dyed-blue musician's sharp blue eyes staring down at her.

She felt herself being pulled underwater, not even resisting in favor of unhooking her yo-yo from her string belt. Then, with her last reserve of strength, kicked back up to the surface, still clutching onto her partner's leather suit tightly. "Take this!" She screeched at Luka, tossing up the ladybug-themed circle toward him while slipping the metal ring around her finger. She closed her fist, keeping the hoop in grip.

Luka grabbed the yo-yo; as she had tossed it just high enough for it to be in easy reach for him. Clutching it, he began pulling. "Juleka!" He called out, and his sister appeared at his side and began tugging as well.

Ladybug gripped Chat Noir as tightly as she could, still feeling her tears welling up, the duo of siblings towed them up one inch at a time. Within a few tugs, her fist began to ache from the strain of being the pully between both masses of weight.

Even when Chat Noir's feet came free of the water, the weight seemed not to change. No longer was the water tugging at him, threatening to yank him away from her grasp at any moment, but also no longer did it help support him.

Ladybug surveyed him best as she was able, from his unmoving chest to his fist, which was clenched awfully tight, but also seemed to remain open, as if he was holding a stone. His bell didn't jingle at all, and his hair was no longer wavy, stuck to his scalp in a straight line, coming down to his shoulders. Some of his suit surrounding his chest had been torn open, showing a splatter of red. Ladybug's mind was too riddled with fears to figure out what the red meant, only wanting him to breathe again.

It felt like a long time, too long, when, finally, they were heaved over the edge of the guard rail, onto the deck. Juleka and Luka immediately set to work, Juleka – the strongest of the two despite being a few years younger – taking Chat Noir to the unusually clear area in the center of the deck and began to give him CPR, starting with thirty chest compressions.

"Chat…" Ladybug whimpered weakly, her eyes never leaving the boy's pale face. "Please…"

"Com'n." Luka coaxed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and helping her up. The moment she was on her feet, the heroine tried to charge Chat Noir, but Luka held her back gently. "Hold on, Ladybug. There's nothing you can do to help right now."

Ladybug opened her mouth to protest but Luka stubbornly shook his head without saying a word, leading the reluctant insect-themed girl to the aft of the ship. His mother approached them from the captain's quarters; where she had been controlling the ship. She held several towels, two of which she handed to her son.

"Just sit tight, kiddo." Ms. Couffaine commanded, gesturing toward her children. "Me offspring will make yarr right as rain. I'll bet me whiskey bottle that me daughter'll revive your partnarr soon enough. Meanwhile, I shall steer us away from yarr cursed waters."

Ladybug dully nodded, glancing over toward Juleka and Chat Noir as the goth performed CPR. "Okay." She whispered, eyes still on the two. She watched Juleka go through the movements, hardly registering when the ship began moving, driving as far down the Seine as they could go. She didn't even notice Luka beginning to dry her hair with one of the towels. Dead she was to the world when Luka draped the second towel around her shoulders. Still as a statue, she watched Juleka move onto the third round. Then the fourth.

An eternity passed, each second feeling like a decade. Ladybug began to cry, hot tears welling up in her eyes as she watched Juleka's attempts turn into failures.

Perhaps Luka was trying to comfort her, perhaps he was doing his best to dry her tears, perhaps he was panicking that she, the heroine of Paris, was crying. But she was lost in her own little world, oblivious to his efforts, only aware of Chat Noir's unmoving rib cage.

Juleka went down for the fifth time, and Chat Noir suddenly spluttered, water shooting from his lungs. The teenage girl was quick to roll him onto his side, allowing him to cough up the rest of the water trapped in his chest.

He didn't regain consciousness even after disposing of the clear liquid, and Juleka propped him up by placing him in a becah chair that Ladybug hadn't noticed until that moment.

Dimly, she became aware of things other then Chat Noir, including the boat slowing down in speed, the wind in her newly dried hair, and Luka kneeling beside her, staring at her in sorrow.

Her attention turned to him, staring slowly at him.

Blue eyes matching hers gazed at her. He seemed thankful when she looked back at him. "Are you okay?" He inquired; eyebrows knit in worry.

"Just worried." Ladybug mumbled, gazing back at Chat Noir. "He means a lot to me. He's…" she hesitating, trying to find the right word. What was he? Not a partner. He was more then that. Friend? No, even more. Best friend felt like the closest she'd get, but even that felt wrong. She didn't finish her sentence however, letting the sentence remain unfinished.

Juleka muttered something, and Luka started, whipping his head around to face her. "Are you sure?" He asked, stumbling to his feet and leaving Ladybug behind.

"Pretty sure." Juleka mumbled, Ladybug finally able to understand her.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Luka said, not even breaking a sweat as he charged below deck.

Ladybug drew the towel closer around her shoulders, treating it as if it were a blanket or a jacket. She quietly approached Chat Noir, towering above Juleka as she crouched beside the entity of bad luck. "What's going on with Chat Noir?" Ladybug asked, fear lacing her tone. "Why does Luka need the first aid kit?"

"Cut open." Juleka muttered, sulking behind her purple bangs. "Might get infected."

Suddenly, the red on Chat Noir's chest that Ladybug had seen earlier made sense, forcing its way into her mind, shaking her every nerve as it screamed at her the thought that should have been so obvious.

_He's injured._

Three large, jagged cuts ran across the top layer of his stomach and chest, Intertwining. A single cut - more like a scratch, really - sat on his cheek.

_Those times when he got too close to Hawkmoth? All to protect you? It's your fault. Hawkmoth got him. He got him, and it's all your fault._

Ladybug fell to her knees with a cry, hunching her shoulders as she gazed at her partner. "No! He's fine! He's fine! He's not injured, this is all some sick joke! Please tell me this isn't true! Please!"

Juleka ducked her head, shrugging. "Sorry." She mumbled apologetically. "Not a joke."

"Wake up!" Ladybug screeched, ignoring Juleka as she jerked to Chat's side, close enough to cling to his arm. "You're breathing; isn't that good enough?! Isn't it enough that you're alive?! So, wake up already!"

Juleka stopped her, gently pushing Ladybug back. "Brain's rotting." She mumbled, ducking her head apologetically. "No oxygen for five minutes."

Ladybug choked, trying to make another urgent dive for her partner, but Juleka kept her a few feet away. "No." The goth commanded, brown eyes narrowing. "Don't hurt him more."

"I would never harm him!" The bluenette sobbed, shaking off Juleka's grip. "He's my partner!"

"Don't jostle him." Juleka ordered, glaring, shoulders tensing. "Stay back, it's the best way you can help."

Ladybug opened her mouth to protest, shaking her head, when Luka suddenly reemerged from below deck, carrying a large, white bin. "Here it is." Luka said, appearing between them like magic, setting down the box, opening it up.

While Juleka dived into it, rummaging through it to find the right supplies, Ms. Couffaine approached her two children and the two heroes, gesturing to Ladybug. "Boat is now anchored down. Come along lass. We'll get you ship-shape while they fix up yarr first mate."

"But-!" Ladybug protested, but Luka and his mother both shushed her. She gave Chat Noir one last, worried look before Ms. Couffaine took her arm and stood her up, leading her away.

"I've seen many a soul worse off than he." Ms. Couffaine comforted, giving Ladybug one of her cheerful grins. "And all have pulled through fit as a fiddle."

"Juleka said that his brain might be rotting." Ladybug mumbled, bowing her head so that the older woman couldn't see her tears.

"Ah, me daughter tends to be a bit over-dramatic." She chuckled, shaking her head, grey braid flipping through the air. "As long as he keeps his head on his shoulders and has sea legs, I'll wager my last gold piece that he'll be completely fine."

Ladybug thought of Chat Noir wearing a pirate hat and giggled, shaking her head. Maybe he did live on a boat and go around shouting 'arrrr!' at passerbies. It didn't seem completely unbelievable that he did.

_Maybe drowning's a regular occurrence for him. _Whispered a traitorous voice in Ladybug's subconsciousness, laughing mercilessly. Ladybug bit her lip, shaking her head quietly.

"Aye, what's eating ya, matey? Ms. Couffaine inquired, her rough, calloused hand landing surprisingly gently upon Ladybug's shoulder.

"I'm worried that, though he'll be okay, it'll be a scarring experience. Or he's used to it in some sick way." Ladybug relented, tugging at one of her ponytails in worry. "I'm scared that it's all my fault, too."

Ms. Couffaine nodded in understanding, a frown tugging at her lips. "I'm afeared that is a valid inquiry, young lass. In the life of a pirate, danger runs abound the seven seas. A misstep can lead to the loss of a whole, sea-worthy crew. Yar is the price of bein' a captain, aye?"

"Aye." Ladybug agreed, dimly, sorrowfully. "I just don't want to experience watching my first death so young."

"Your friend is a strong lad; perhaps stronger than me own son. Under his silly exterior is a tough, courageous, worthy first mate. Do not let life's troubles get you down; I know from me own experience that they make yar stronger in yar long run."

Ladybug thought about that silently, tipping her head. "Thank you, Ms. Anika."

"Anytime, lass. Now, get yarself showered off." She said, gesturing toward the small bath room in the corner of the hold. "Aye, you'll feel ship-shape afterwards."

"Yes, Ma'am." Ladybug nodded, and Ms. Couffaine closed the door behind her, her footsteps thudding down on the creaking boards as she retreated.

Ladybug stepped into the shower, not bothering with Detransforming. She turned on the water and let it run over her, suit and all. Doubt and worries were dragging from her head and onto her shoulders, pouring down her back and into the drain. Unlike the cold water of the Seine, this water was heated and warm, gentle and soothing while the river's was merciless and unforgiving.

It was no more then a five-minute shower, but it left Ladybug feeling relaxed and better after it was done. She grabbed a towel from the rack and dried herself off with it, scrubbing at her hair furiously until it was dry. She washed off her face in the sink, feeling better with every passing second.

At last, Ladybug felt completely calm and collected. She stood tall, rolling her shoulders back, and hung the towel back over the rack. She unlocked the door to the bathroom and left, advancing back up the stairs to the upper deck.

Chat Noir was in the same spot as when Ladybug had left him; the only difference that his head was tilted to the left instead of the right. Juleka had already finished bandaging his wounds, and was just sitting beside him, stringing a bracelet of beads together. Luka was doing nothing. Ms. Couffaine didn't look up (advised-out?) from where she sat, doing what looked suspiciously like counting gold.

Luka arose when he spotted her incoming, lifting his hand in a small wave. "You okay?" Luka asked, eyebrows knit together gently in worry.

"Yeah." Ladybug nodded, slowing down so that she could speak to him for a bit longer. "Worried, but…uh…I have a clearer head now."

"He'll be fine." Luka assured her. "He was bleeding pretty badly earlier, but Juleka and I are fairly skilled in First Aid – you wouldn't believe how many people have fallen into the Seine – and we were able to stitch him up before he lost too much blood."

Ladybug nodded, understanding. She settled a hand on Luka's shoulder, looking up at him with gratitude. "Thank you; without you, I doubt Chat Noir would breathing right now."

"Anything for the heroes of Paris. You two have saved my family, personally, more time then I can count." Luka smiled, and nodding at her. "It's honestly the least we can do."

"Once the lad wakes up he should be fit as a fiddle; fine to return to his own ship-home." Ms. Couffaine said, not lifting her eyes from the coins.

"Thank you." Ladybug smiled, looking at the small family.

Juleka waved a thumbs up at her.

Ladybug moved to sit beside Chat Noir, kneeling beside the sunchair as she buried her fingers in his soft hair. She ended up braiding it gently, making several tuffs of hair weed together. Almost half an hour had passed – suspiciously with no sign of Hawkmoth – before she felt him stir, leaning into her touch.

He let out a purr, snuggling closer into her.

Juleka looked up at the noise, before moving away with her set of bracelets, gesturing to her mother and brother to back up so they could give the duo more of a privacy space.

Chat Noir's eyes flickered upon, his purr breaking apart to be replaced by a whimper as he squeezed his eyes shut again. He rolled onto his side, leaning in as close as he could to her, shoulders hunching. One hand curled around his stomach, probably feeling the pain that weighed down upon him, hissing quietly.

Ladybug hunched over him, brushing her fingers into his hair a bit more tightly, humming. "Hey, Kitty…" She hummed; voice low. "Hey, I'm here."

He startled slightly, tilting his face towards her, jade eyes flickering open again before slamming shut. "Bright." He trembled, hiding his face again.

"It's okay." She comforted, cupping his cheek with her other hand. "You took quite a beating from Hawkmoth. You were in really bad shape."

His claws tapped again against his abdomen, and he hissed. "Hurts."

"I know." Ladybug whispered, unbraiding his hair gently, allowing if fall into beautiful, blonde wavy strands. "I know it does, but it'll get better, okay? We just have to find a way to treat it on a regular basis, and it should-"

"Painkillers." Chat Noir hummed, tiredly, as if recalling something distantly. "In-in first aid kit. At my house…"

"Okay, yeah, yeah, that sounds good." Ladybug nodded, throat tightening. Why were painkillers _at the ready _at his house? Was…was pain a normal thing for him? For her kitty? "You can take those when you get home, okay?"

He let out a noise that might have been a hum of agreement.

"For now, just rest, okay?" She said, voice seeming to beg him not to argue.

"Can't!" He growled, eyes springing wide open. He winced due to the sun but forced them to remain open despite the brightness. "Gotta know… di-did I get it?"

"Get what?" Ladybug asked gently, squeezing his hand gently. It was still clenched from earlier, still looking like it was holding something, yet remained firmly closed. It felt too tense.

He pulled his hand from her grasp, using his arm's elbow to push himself upright. He only got a few inches before it gave out, but Ladybug caught him and helped him the rest of the way up. "Thanks…"

Ladybug blinked down at him, fear squeezing at her heart again. She doubted sitting up could be good for him; he needed rest! "I-I think you should be laying down, Chat, for your wound's…" but then again, she didn't want to overstay their welcome on the ship. She felt like she had caused the Couffaine family too much trouble already.

Chat Noir grumbled something, dragging his arm onto his lap. Even he seemed to have trouble commanding his fingers to open; the death grip he had conjured stubborn. Blood and water dripped down from between his lips, prompting Ladybug to grab a towel from the neat pile – too neat for the messy ship – beside him, and using it to clean off his chin.

Ladybug gazed down at him fondly, thankful that he still lived and breathed, but worried that he was pushing himself too far. He was tired and injured. "Take it easy, Chat, okay? You don't have to-"

He hissed, determination flickering across his gaze. At last, his fingers fell apart, revealing what they had held. There, in the center of his palm, lay a purple stone with silver wings sprouting out of it, reflecting the sunlight, a gentle gleam around it.

The Butterfly brooch. The Butterfly Miraculous.

"What? Where did you-?" Ladybug paused, eyes widening. She had _seen_ his fingers curl around it! She had witnessed him take it! She had been so busy paying attention to him flying into the water, however, that she had been oblivious to Hawkmoth detransforming! But of course!

Ladybug laughed, excitedly, wrapping her arms around Chat as best she could and hugged him, burying her face into his chest.

He grunted in pain, a whimper sounding.

"Sorry!" Ladybug cried, pulling back quickly. "But this is just…you brilliant idiot!" She felt tears of joy and relief dripping down her cheeks, and she chuckled. "You got the Miraculous, and…"

"Ha-half th-the threat is go-gone?" He asked, smirking to himself, collapsing back onto the chaise.

"More than that! We rarely see any sign of Mayura's activity, and…" she glanced up, curious. "I didn't see Hawkmoth's face, did you?"

"No. Well, he's…elderly," Chat Noir shrugged, frowning. "He has greyish-silver hair, but that's all I saw. Or…all I remember seeing."

"You're amazing, Chat." Ladybug giggled again, heart soaring. They had practically _won_ already, and it just felt so _good_! "This is…this is fantastic! That narrows it down so much, and-and, I just!" She ruffled his hair - a terrible substitute for a hug - and looked around excitedly.

With a surprised jolt, she realized she had forgotten about the Couffaines, who were all staring at the two in confusion.

Ladybug lifted up the pendent for them to see, letting it gleam in the light. "Looks like Hawkmoth's reign has come to an end!" She announced to them, spirits rising. "Thank you all so much for all your help, this is…" She looked at it again, excitement swelling in her chest. "This…this is exceptional."


End file.
